


Be My Savior P8

by riversong_sam



Series: Be My Savior [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 1015A/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Be My Savior P8

“DETECTIVE!” a uniform ran up to Cas.  
“Yes?”  
“Come we have the girl, Braelynn she’s begging for a detective.”   
“What?! How?!”  
“She says she escaped but won’t say further. Doctor Winchester is with her at the hospital.”  
Cas grabbed his suit jacket and texted Benny to meet him at the hospital. He needed him for support. The ten minutes it took to get to the hospital were about the longest minutes Cas had yet to experience. She escaped but how? Did she have help? Did this possibly mean (Y/N) was alive? Question upon question rolled through his head as his emotional rollercoaster went into overdrive.  
Cas could feel Michael looking at him as the uniforms drove them there.  
“Cas it’ll be alright.” The reassuring tone caught the younger man off guard. It wasn’t something he had heard in a very long time.  
“What if..?”  
“Castiel listen to me. She is not dead! She can’t be and until I have irrefutable proof that she is I refuse to believe that. I haven’t spent thirteen years clinging to some hope that our baby sister is alive to start believing that now. Let’s see what this girl has to say before we jump to conclusions.”   
Cas nodded meekly, almost giving in to the overwhelming urge to snuggle into his big brothers side as he did when he was a child. Right now it would be unprofessional no matter how bad he wanted to feel safe and reassured.   
**  
Arriving at the hospital Cas basically flew out of the car into the hospital being directed to her room by the staff. Benny was there at the nurses station just outside her door with Dean.  
“Cher” Benny says hugging him.  
Cas hugs back and stays there a moment needing his boyfriend.  
“How is the girl Dean?”  
“She’s fine except for some minor abrasions from where she was obviously tied or chained up, and some light scraps from running here without shoes or socks basically naked except her underwear. She’s malnourished and severally dehydrated. I have her on fluids and a liquid diet for now.”  
“Sexual assault? Beatings? Anything?”  
“Surprisingly nothing, but she’s only been gone a week. She has a lot of drugs in her system I assume date rape type or something to keep her knocked out and indisposed. Won’t know until the lab is done running tests though.”   
Cas nods slightly, Benny still having his arm around his waist.  
“She say anything?”  
“I asked some questions like name, address, etc.. did a comprehensive check. She wasn’t brainwashed knew the answers. I asked if she was hurt, she said no the other woman helped her. I asked but she stopped talking to me.”  
“What? Another woman?”  
Dean nods and Benny squeezes his waist both knew what he was hoping.  
“Ok I’m going in where are her parents?”  
“With her.”  
“I’m coming in Cas.” Michael says  
“I expect nothing less brother.”  
Both knock and enter her room.  
“Braelynn? Hi I’m Detective Novak, this is my boss Commissioner Novak. I understand you wanted to see a detective?”  
She nods, “Yes Sir.”  
“Alright then let’s get started I’m going to ask you some questions is that alright?”  
Again she nods and Cas watches her take her mothers hand.  
“I know this will be difficult ok honey, but I need you to tell me everything you can. Was the person that took you a man or a woman?”  
“Man.”  
“Do you remember being taken?”  
“A little, he came into my room…”   
Cas nods waiting, letting her take her time.  
“He had a needle full of something. I don’t remember much after that.”  
“That’s alright. You’re doing great. Do you remember anything during the time you were gone?”  
“Not really he kept injecting me with stuff.”  
“Ok, you mentioned another woman to Doctor Winchester?   
“YES! Her name is (Y/N), she got me out. Please you gotta help her!”  
Both Cas and Michael stiffen.  
“Do you know where you ran from? An address anything like that?” Michael asks calmly.  
“Yes I memorized it. 2120 South Atkin Street.”  
“Thank You Braelynn you’ve been very helpful.” Michael tells her taking Cas out of the room.  
“Go get a tact team and get her Castiel. I will inform our father and brothers.”  
“Got it, Dean with me get a med team and an ambo bus let’s go.”  
Dean scurries to do as told not knowing what’s going on but trusting Cas.   
Cas dials and has a tactical support team on their way as he goes out a squad car.   
“No lights no sirens this has to be discreet let’s move.”  
He keeps in the car and they’re off, he just hopes he’s in time to save you.   
**  
Dean texts Cas.  
*D: My team and I are around the corner with the ambulance out of sight.  
C: Great thank you I’ll call over the radio when we need you.  
D: Dude tell me what’s going on.  
C: Don’t get your hopes up the girl said the other woman’s name was (Y/N).  
D: What?!  
C: Exactly, Dean this is it thirteen years and we just might have her.  
D: Go get her man, my teams on red alert one word from you and it’s go time.  
Cas doesn’t answer the text and Dean bounces his leg nervously. He decides to text his mom she always helps calm him down.  
*D: Momma?  
M: Dean baby what’s wrong? You only call me momma if somethings wrong.  
D: The girl that was taken she came into the hospital. She escaped.  
M: So? That’s a good thing right?  
D: Momma she said a woman named (Y/N) helped her.  
His phone rang then and he answers,  
“Momma?”  
“Dean baby you sure it’s our (Y/N)?”  
“We’re here waiting at the address. Cas is going in with his team.”  
“Ok I’m calling Sam and Jess and getting your father from work. You call me the minute you can understand?”   
“Yes ma’am”  
“I love you sweetheart, just remember it’ll be ok.”  
“Thanks Ma I love you too.”  
After he hung up all he could do was wait.


End file.
